1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to infrared imaging projection.
2. General Background
Solid state imaging devices, such as digital cameras and camcorders, comprising solid state imaging sensors provide the user with image recording capability that can be used in many ways. Users may now capture images with a quality approaching that of photographic film on relatively affordable devices. The proliferation of portable devices with solid state imaging sensors is extensive. Solid state imaging sensors are found in dedicated digital cameras and camcorders, as well as integrated into other devices such as mobile phones, handheld computers, personal digital assistants and/or the like.
It is becoming commonplace that at least one solid state imaging device is available to or is carried by each person that attends a venue, such as an entertainment complex, theme park, zoo, and museum. The proliferation of solid state imaging devices has impacted revenue generating services normally provided by the venue. For example, a museum may offer for sale photographs of artwork in the form of photo-books and postcards, but a visitor may be able to obtain high quality digital images of the same artwork using a solid state imaging device.
Another noteworthy example is the candid photo service offered at the point of exit of an attraction, especially such as those found at a theme park. It has become commonplace for theme parks to offer keepsake photos of the visitor experiencing, for example, a moment of high excitement on a thrill ride attraction. Upon exiting of the attraction, the visitor may be presented with a high definition display monitor displaying the candid image and an offer for sale of a photo of that image. It is becoming commonplace that instead of the visitor purchasing the candid photo, the visitor is simply capturing the image off of the display monitor using their solid state imaging device.